2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum
2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum is a Tag Team fighting game created by Arc System Works alongside Bandai Namco Games '''and Square Enix', the game features characters from popular animes coming from different Manga companies such as '''Weekly Shonen Jump', Dengeki Bunko, Coolkyoushinja and more. Gameplay & Controls The gameplay and its graphics are similar to both Guilty Gear and Dragon Ball FighterZ combining the Tag Team fighting style from games like Marvel vs Capcom, Neo Geo Battle Coliseum and BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. PS4 Controls *Directional Buttons/ Left & Right Sticks = Move Left and Right/Jump/Dash/Air Dash/Bending Down *X Button = Weak Punch *Square Button = Middle Punch *Triangle Button = Weak Kick *Circle Button = Middle Kick *R1 = Strong Punch *R2 = Strong Kick *L1 = Change Character *L2 = Special *L1 + L2 = Double Assault *Options Button: Pause NS Controls *Directional Buttons/ Left & Right Sticks = Move Left and Right/Jump/Dash/Air Dash/Bending Down *Y Button = Weak Punch *X Button = Middle Punch *A Button = Weak Kick *B Button = Middle Kick *L Button = Change Character *+ Button = Special *- Button = Pause *ZL Button = Strong Punch *ZR Button = Strong Kick *ZL + ZR Buttons = Double Assault Open Beta The demo have a similar function to Dragon Ball FighterZ, with a total of 12 characters and ONE final boss, these are the characters that are available in the demo: *Goku *Luffy *Jotaro *Gintoki *Saitama *Natsu *Boruto *Eren *Kirito *Deku *Rem *Tohru *Zamasu (Non-Playable) These are the stages that appears in the demo: *Village of the Leaf *Wall Maria Zone *Oborozuka Shoping District *U.A. High School *Universe 2K10 (Non-Selectable) Only two modes are availables: *Arcade: Instead of having alternative final bosses, Zamasu is the only final boss in the demo, this mode will have a total of 5 combats. *Versus: The dream matches starts here. *Online: This mode is similar to the friendly matches we had in Dragon Ball FighterZ, the Wi-Fi will find immediately a fighter who'll be on your way. Featured Titles Veterans That Had New Episodes/Seasons Since 2011 *One Piece *Naruto Shippudden (Ended in 2017) *Fairy Tail (Finale coming in 2018) *Gintama *Bleach (Ended in 2012) 2012 *Sword Art Online *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Binbougami Ga! 2013 *Attack on Titan *Kill La Kill 2014 *Sailor Moon Crystal *Fate/Stay-Night *The Seven Deadly Sins 2015 *Dragon Ball Super *One Punch Man *Overlord 2016 *My Hero Academia *Re:Zero *Konosuba *Mob Psycho 100 2017 *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Boruto: Naruto Next Generation *Re:Creators *Berserk 2018 *Pop Team Epic *Cardcaptor Sakura (2018 Series) *Cells at Work *Violet Evergarden *Darling in the FRANXX 2019 2020 Characters Original *Taro *Mina Dragon Ball Super *Son Goku *Vegeta *Bills *Caulifla *Frieza One Punch Man *Saitama *Genos *Tatsumaki *Speed-o'-Sound Sonic One Piece *Monkey D.Luffy *Zoro Roronoa *Sanji Vinsmoke *Portgas D.Ace *Donquixote Doflamingo Fairy Tail *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia *Erza Scarlet *Gray Fullbuster Sword Art Online *Kirito *Asuna Yuuki *Sinon *Silica *Leafa *Llenn Attack on Titan *Eren Jaeger *Mikasa Ackerman Gintama *Gintoki Sakata *Katsura Kotaro *Ayame Sarutobi *Shinsuke Takasugi Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Joseph Joestar *Jotaro Kujo *Josuke Higashikata *Giorno Giovanna Boruto: Naruto Next Generation *Boruto Uzumaki *Sarada Uchiha My Hero Academia *Deku *Shoto Todoroki *All Might *Stain *Himiko Toga *Muscular Kill La Kill *Ryuko Matoi *Satsuki Kiryuin Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Tohru *Kanna Kamui *Elma *Ilulu (Not confirmed yet) The Seven Deadly Sins *Meliodas *Diane *Ban *Merlin Bleach *Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Aizen Souzuke Cells At Work *White Blood Cell *Killer T Cell Others *Saber from Fate/Stay-Night *Momiji Binboda from Binbougami Ga! *Popuko & Pipimi from Pop Team Epic *Guts from Berserk *Black Rabbit from Mondaiji *Tokisaki Kurumi from Date a Live *Rem from Re:Zero *Sailor Moon from Sailor Moon Crystal *Sakura Kinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura (2018 Series) *Megumin from Konosuba *Asta from Black Clover *Ainz Ooal Gown from Overlord *Goblin Slayer *Shigeo Kageyama from Mob Psycho 100 *Zero Two from Darling in the FRANXX Supports *Kairi and Ra3317 (Original Characters) *Son Gohan from Dragon Ball Super *Android 18 and Android 17 from Dragon Ball Super *Sabo from One Piece *Boa Hancock from One Piece *Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail *Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail *Armin Arlert from Attack on Titan *Levi Ackerman from Attack on Titan *Yuna from Sword Art Online *Mitsuki from Boruto: Naruto Next Generation *Lucoa Quetzalcotal from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Fafnir from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Platelets from Cells at Work *Momo Inugami from Binbougami Ga! *Ranmaru Rindou from Binbougami Ga! *Tsubasa Ozora from Captain Tsubasa (2018 Series) *Nico Yazawa from LoveLive!! *Umaru Doma from Himouto! Umaru-Chan *Chito and Yuuri from Girls Last Tour *Maika Sakuranomiya and Dino from Blend S *Nanachi from Made in Abyss *Special Week from Uma Musume Pretty Derby! *Toru Muhyo from Muhyo to Rouji *Sakura Minamoto from Zombieland Saga *Violet Evergarden Bosses *Madara Uchiha from Naruto Shippuden *Boros from One Punch Man *Altair from Re:Creators *Heathcliff from Sword Art Online *Dio Brando from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Zamasu from Dragon Ball Super *Dezrath (Original Character) Support Characters The assistants are not only characters from the franchises where the fighters belongs, also some other anime franchises appears as Support only, they takes a role similar to Dragon Ball Z Extreme Butouden and One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum but they can also interact with the fighters in a manner similar to J-Stars Victory VS. Stages *A-City from One Punch Man *U.A. High School from Boku no Hero Academia *Morioh Town from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *Village of the Leaf from Boruto: Naruto Next Generation *Bills' Planet from Dragon Ball Super *Alabasta from One Piece *Oborozuka Shopping District from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Wall Maria Zone from Attack on Titan *Universe 2K10 **Normal Stage **Final Boss Madara **Final Boss Lord Boros **Final Boss Altair **Final Boss Heathcliff **Final Boss Dio **Final Boss Zamasu **Final Boss Dezrath *Training Stage *Aincrad Lookout from Sword Art Online *Mare Aurum from Fate/Stay Night *Battle Arena *Grand Magic Games Arena from Fairy Tail *Yoshiwara Paradise from Gintama *Vaizel from The Seven Deadly Sins *Death Note (Homage Stage) *Rosario + Vampire (Homage Stage) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (Homage Stage) *Soul Society from Bleach *Human Body from Cells at Work *TBA *TBA *TBA Modes Story Mode Modifications in progress... Arcade It's like a Survival Mode from other games but it have a limited time and depending on your results you'll fight the following final bosses: *'Madara Uchiha': Win 6 battles or more, DON'T use any Double Assault, use one Battle Bonus, you can use Continue but only one time. *'Lord Boros': Win 6 battles or more, connect a maximum of 3 Double Assaults, use one Battle Bonus, you can't use Continue. *'Altair': Win 6 battles or more, you must have a maximum of 3 Perfects, DON'T use any Battle Bonus, you can't use Continue. *'Heathcliff': Win 6 battles or more, connect a maximum of 3 Special Attacks, DON'T use any Battle Bonus, you can't use Continue. *'Dio Brando': Win 6 battles or more, connect 6 or more Double Assaults, use ONLY two Battle Bonus, you can't use Continue. *'Zamasu': Don't do any requirement before mentioned. *'Dezrath': Win 15 battles or more, connect 10 or more Double Assaults, DON'T use any Battle Bonus, neither use Continue, the energy bar of your two characters must be at least at ONE full bar. The following Battle Bonus will be helpful for your team's survival: *Life Recover (Low) *Life Recover (Middle) *Life Recover (Higher) *Increase Time *Increase Hit Damage (Low) *Increase Hit Damage (Middle) *Increase Hit Damage (Higher) *Defense Up *Stun Defense *Increase Energy Bar *Decrease Rival's Life Bar to 1/3 Versus Create your own Dream Match by choosing your 4 favourite characters and put them to fight on the before mentioned stages. Training Put yourself on practice to become much stronger. Online Fight against other players from around the world while looking for a match in a lobby in a similar manner to Dragon Ball FighterZ and BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. Gallery Watch the characters' official artworks from the game as well as their endings, voice collection and more. Options Watch the characters' seiyuus, listen to the game Soundtrack, increase screen and sprites' quality, etc. Cheat Codes Play as Dio Brando Dio is one of the bosses of the game, he is an alternative flag of Jonathan Joestar which means that he cannot be legitimately selected. Therefore, external codes must be used to select him. Here are his extras: *THE WORLD replaces Jonathan's Hamon moves. *Time will stop in all stages in a similar manner to his Boss stage (Being stopped by Dezrath). *An extra special attack where he will use THE WORLD to freeze the opponent and attack them during 9 seconds until they starts moving again. *A unique VS screen image, lifebar icon and winning cutscene. *He cannot be paired. Character Art Gallery Original File:Taro.png|Taro File:Mina.png|Mina Dragon Ball Super File:Goku-0.png|Goku File:Vegeta-0.png|Vegeta File:Bills.png|Bills File:Caulifla califla dbs by saodvd-db89ljj.png|Caulifla File:Frieza-0.png|Frieza One Punch Man File:Saitama-0.png|Saitama File:Genos.png|Genos File:Tatsumaki.png|Tatsumaki File:Sonic-0.png|Sonic One Piece File:Luffy-0.png|Monkey D.Luffy File:Zoro-0.png|Zoro Roronoa File:Sanji Vinsmoke.png|Sanji Vinsmoke File:Ace-0.png|Portgas D.Ace File:Doflamingo.png|Donquixote Doflamingo File:Marshall D.Teach.png|Marshall D.Teach Fairy Tail File:Natsu & Happy.png|Natsu Dragneel File:Lucy Heartfilia.png|Lucy Heartfilia Erza Scarlet.png|Erza Scarlet File:Gray Fullbuster.png|Gray Fullbuster Attack on Titan File:Eren Jaeger.png|Eren Jaeger File:Mikasa Ackerman.png|Mikasa Ackerman File:Annie Leonhart.png|Annie Leonhart Sword Art Online Kirito.png|Kirito File:Asuna Yuuki.png|Asuna Yuuki File:Leafa-0.png|Leafa File:Sinon-0.png|Sinon File:Silica.png|Silica Llenn.png|Llenn Gintama File:Gintoki Sakata.png|Gintoki Sakata Katsura Kotaro.png|Katsura Kotaro Ayame Sarutobi.png|Ayame Sarutobi Shinsuke Takasugi.png|Shinsuke Takasugi Boruto: Naruto Next Generation File:Boruto Uzumaki.png|Boruto Uzumaki Sarada Uchiha.png|Sarada Uchiha Jojo's Bizarre Adventure File:Jonathan Joestar.png|Jonathan Joestar (Playable Version of Dio) File:Joseph Joestar.png|Joseph Joestar File:Jotaro Kujo-0.png|Jotaro Kujo File:Josuke.png|Josuke Higashikata Giorno Giovanna (Anime).png|Giorno Giovanna My Hero Academia File:Izuku Midoriya.png|Deku File:Shoto Todoroki.png|Shoto Todoroki File:All Might.png|All Might Stain.png|Stain Himiko Toga.png|Himiko Toga Muscular.png|Muscular Kill La Kill Ryuko Matoi-0.png|Ryuko Matoi File:Satsuki Kiryuin-0.png|Satsuki Kiryuin Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid File:Tohru.png|Tohru Kanna Kamui.png|Kanna Kamui File:Elma.png|Elma Bleach Ichigo Kurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki Rukia Kuchiki.png|Rukia Kuchiki Aizen Sosuke.png|Aizen Sousuke The Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas.png|Meliodas Diane.png|Diane Ban.png|Ban Merlin.png|Merlin Cells at Work White Blood Cell.png|White Blood Cell File:Killer T Cell.png|Killer T Cell Others File:Saber.png|Saber File:Momiji Binboda.png|Momiji Binboda File:Popuko and Pipimi.png|Popuko & Pipimi File:Goblin Slayer.png|Goblin Slayer File:Guts.png|Guts File:Black Rabbit.png|Black Rabbit File:Tokisaki Kurumi.png|Tokisaki Kurumi File:Rem.png|Rem File:Sailor Moon Season III.png|Sailor Moon File:Sakura Kinomoto.png|Sakura Kinomoto File:Megumin.png|Megumin Asta.png|Asta File:Ainz Ooal Gown.png|Ainz Ooal Gown File:Shigeo Kageyama.png|Shigeo Kageyama File:Zero Two.png|Zero Two Supports File:Kairi & Ra3317.png|Kairi & Ra3317 File:Son Gohan.png|Son Gohan File:Androids 17 & 18.png|Androids 17 & 18 File:Sabo.png|Sabo File:Boa Hancock.png|Boa Hancock File:Juvia Lockser.png|Juvia Lockser File:Wendy Marvell.png|Wendy Marvell File:Armin Alert.png|Armin Alert File:Levi Ackerman.png|Levi Ackerman File:Yuna-0.png|Yuna File:Mitsuki.png|Mitsuki File:Lucoa.png|Lucoa Quetzalcoatl File:Fafnir.png|Fafnir File:Elizabeth Liones.png|Elizabeth Liones File:Platelet.png|Platelet File:Momou.png|Momou Inugami File:Ranmaru Rindou.png|Ranmaru Rindou File:Tsubasa Ouzora.png|Tsubasa Ouzora File:Nico Yazawa.png|Nico Yazawa File:Umaru Chan.png|Umaru Doma File:Chito & Yuuri.png|Chito & Yuuri File:Maika & Dino.png|Maika Sakuranomiya & Dino File:Nanachi.png|Nanachi File:Special Week.png|Special Week File:Toru Muhyo.png|Toru Muhyo File:Sakura Minamoto.png|Sakura Minamoto File:Violet Evergarden.png|Violet Evergarden Final Bosses File:Madara Uchiha.png|Madara Uchiha File:Lord Boros.png|Lord Boros File:Altair.png|Altair Heathcliff.png|Heathcliff File:Dio Brando-0.png|Dio Brando File:Merged zamasu by nekoar-db564v7.png|Zamasu File:Dezrath.png|Dezrath Transformation in Combat File:253ad0b043c503cb017fbbfe6cdc2cb1.png|SSJ Blue Goku DWpYuUkX4AEaxn2.png|Ultra Instinct Goku (Double Assault with all characters except Vegeta) File:Vegeta ssj blue 5 by saodvd-dav64us.png|SSJ Blue Vegeta File:B72257E6D.png|Vegetto (Double Assault between Goku and Vegeta) File:Merged zamasu by frost z-dbbfoun.png|Half-Corrupted Zamasu File:Caulifla SS2 Artwork.png|SSJ 2 Caulifla (Double Assault) File:Kefla 1 ssj by eduardoalopez-dbtsagw.png|Kefla SSJ 1 (Special Attack) File:Boros meteoric burst (1).png|Meteoric Burst Boros File:Gear fourth luffy by cmartworkxl-datl5da.png|Gear 4th Luffy File:Rogue Titan (Eren Yeager).png|Rogue Titan Eren File:Six paths madara.png|Six Paths Madara File:Tohru Dragon.png|Tohru's Real Form File:Rem oni.png|Oni Rem Alternative Characters/Outfits/Colour Pallets File:906fdb050b6c69e52ba885c256076792.png|DBZ Goku File:2a57fb53ad33dbc932f627d3841a2c63.png|DBZ Vegeta File:F36m2e.png|Frieza's 4th Form (Pallet Skin) File:Monkey D.Luffy.png|Pre Timeskip Luffy File:One Piece Roronoa Zoro.png|Pre Timeskip Zoro File:Natsu Dragneel GMG.png|Grand Magic Games Natsu File:Ea47e82f9443d7a70f27699e913732a3.png|Pre Timeskip Lucy File:Kirito's Initial Avatar Full Body.png|Kirito (Initial ALO) File:Kirito's New ALO Avatar Full Body.png|Kirito (New ALO) File:Kirito's GGO Avatar Full Body.png|Kirito (GGO) File:Asuna ALO.png|Asuna (Initial ALO) File:90285abdaf5a8a5aa1908bc8117005b5.png|Asuna (New ALO) File:Sinon.png|Sinon (ALO) File:Joseph anime.png|Old Joseph File:F9f08b2a6e43ed0a88bf674ebc106533.png|Diamond is Unbreakable Jotaro File:Princess Tohru.png|Tohru (Princess of Demise) File:Kobayashi s dragon maid tohru 1 png by frankie73-db34e6v.png|Tohru (Bikini) File:Tohru Scraft.png|Tohru (Season 1 Finale) File:Fbb43bc238a1789caedb1118558f3f5b.png|Elma (Office Worker) File:DJg9epEVYAAvWOK.png|Be Forever Yorozuya Gintoki File:Ram.png|Ram (Rem's alternative Pallet Skin) File:Saber Lion.png|Saber Lion File:Saber Nero.png|Saber Nero File:Saber Sakura.png|Saber Sakura File:Saber Alter.png|Alter Saber File:Saber Santa.png|Santa Saber Nero File:Santa Saber Alter.png|Santa Saber Alter Stage Overviews File:017885.jpg|Yoshiwara Paradise File:One-Punch-Man-08-14.jpg|A-City File:Yuuei Building.png|U.A. High School File:Tumblr static tumblr static be37vjnm79wso00kg0kwogckw 640.jpg|Morioh Town File:Hokage.jpg|Village of the Leaf File:632062.jpg|Aincrad's Lookout File:Dai Mato Enbu.png|Grand Magic Games Arena File:28529132624 79e8c3b0e1.jpg|Mare Aurum File:25.png|Vaizel File:Descarga (77777777).jpg|Death Note (Homage Stage) File:49703-dscf4556 super.jpg|Rosario + Vampire (Homage Stage) File:Bill's Planet 2.jpg|Bills' Planet File:J-Stars-Victory-One-Piece-Alabasta-3.jpg|Alabasta File:20170215-maidragon04-05.jpg|Oborozuka Shopping District File:Tumblr static final.jpg|Wall Maria Zone Gallery File:2k10 anime battle coliseum ps4 cover by thegamerlover-dblx4sa.png|PS4 Cover File:2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum Promotional Wallpaper.png|Promotional wallpaper with Atsuko and Altair on there. Trivia *Dio and Evil Android 21, unlike the other bosses, are not playable, instead, the player takes control of Jonathan Joestar and Good Android 21 respectively. *At the moment, Popuko & Pipimi are the only characters in the game on having an original theme instead of an arrangement, that theme is the full version of the Opening song of Pop Team Epic. *Although this game features only animes from the 2010s, many characters from past decades animes appears as background cameos like Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho in Yoshiwara Paradise Stage, Haruhi Suzumiya from 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya '''in A-City Stage and ''Lum from 'Urusei Yatsura '''in Aincrad Lookout Stage for example. *In Nanachi's Hideout stage can be seen the EVA Units 00, 01 and 02 from ''Neon Genesis Evangelion seemingly unused in years and covered by the place's plants. *Death Note Stage seems to took place right where the anime ended because of the fact Light in this stage appears as the dead body the police is surrounding with "Do not cross" police lines while Ryuk is holding the Death Note in a corner of the stage. Subpages *2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum/Soundtrack *2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum/Unique Character Intros Possible Sequel Announced for Late 2020 2K20 Anime Battle Coliseum: Mayhem Category:Anime Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Arc System Works Category:Bandai Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Crossover video games Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:One Piece Category:One Punch Man Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:Fairy Tail Category:Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Re:Zero Category:Boku no Hero Academia Category:Gintama Category:Sword Art Online Category:SAO Category:Shingeki no Kyojin Category:Attack on Titan Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generation Category:Boruto Category:Konosuba Category:Overlord Category:Sailor Moon Category:Re:Creators Category:Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon Category:Binbougami Ga! Category:T Rated Category:Berserk Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Fate/Extra Category:DLC Category:Steam Category:Steam Games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:PC games Category:Dragon Ball FighterZ Category:Dragon Ball Fighter Z Category:Dragon Ball Fighterz Category:Dragon Maid Category:Kobayashi Category:Pop Team Epic Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:The Seven Deadly Sins Category:Shonen Jump Category:Dengeki Bunko Category:Type-Moon Category:Coolkyoushinja Category:Square Enix Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's games Category:Takeshobo Category:Crossovers Category:Kill la Kill Category:Uma Musume Pretty Derby Category:Cells at Work Category:Video games Category:Type Moon Category:Bleach Category:Card Captor Sakura Category:Black Clover Category:Crossover Video games Category:Mondaiji Category:Date A Live